Katniss Everdeen
by CarlaMellark
Summary: Katniss fue una persona antes de ser la chica en llamas y en su vida ocurrieron cosas que la hicieron ser como es. Pero también fue otra persona al salir de los juegos. Descubre toda su vida. Biografía/ Peeniss


Esta historia narra la vida de Katniss Everdeen según mi visión y ayudándome de situaciones que ocurrieron con un rol de twitter, la cuenta es KatnissEv_ Espero que os guste.

_**Song:**** I'll be there for you- Bon Jovi**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: I'll be there for you**

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers_  
_and now you're swimming for the shore,_  
_you left me drowning in my tears_  
_and you won't save me anymore._  
_Now I´m praying to God to give me one more chance_

_Querido papá:_

_A veces pienso que en todo este tiempo en el que he estado sin ti los minutos pasan muy lento. Mamá dice que pronto vendrás pero no dejo de pensar que por muchas veces que vaya a buscarte a la mina al salir del colegio sólo sale el papá de Gale y tú no estás. He visto en la televisión un reportaje del Distrito 1, no me gusta, sal de ahí y vuelve a casa._

_Te quiero papi._

_Katniss._

Tan pronto como acabó de escribir la carta Katniss la posó en la mesa releyéndola una y otra vez. No sabía cómo iba a enviársela a su padre sin que su madre se enterara y el problema también era cómo, no tenían dinero ni nada para que le pudiera llegar. De nuevo la impotencia se apoderó de su cuerpo, necesitaba a su padre. Su madre y ella siempre habían tenido una relación extraña, pese a que ella sólo tenía siete añitos nunca había corrido o abrazado a su madre porqué sí, solo a su padre.

- ¡Katniss al cole, venga!- Gritó su madre- Gale y Hazelle ya están aquí.

Katniss cogió su mochila rota con cuidado para que no se le cayeran las coas y bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse. Su madre y Hazelle estaban hablando como siempre mientras Gale la esperaba sentado al lado de la puerta con cara de aburrido.

- Hola Gale- Le sonrió la niña y el chico se levantó con una sonrisa.

- Es hora de que nos vayamos, mamá- Dijo Gale agarrando la mano de Katniss.

Hazelle y Gale llevaban a Katniss al colegio desde que su padre no estaba porque su madre tenía que trabajar lavando ropa y no tenía tiempo. Le gustaba Gale, le gustaba estar con él. Era diferente a los demás niños, siempre le sonreía y no le trataba como si tuviera una enfermedad y por eso no podían juntarse a ella. Él era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y la protegía de los insultos y demás cosas que le pasaban. Bueno, aunque Gale le ayudaba también había otro chico en su clase que era amable y siempre la miraba de una manera distinta. Se dio cuenta de que existía el primer día de colegio. Iba vestida con uno de los vestidos de su madre, de cuando era pequeña, y de la mano de su padre. Entró en clase nerviosa porque nunca había hablado con ningún niño en su vida. Se sentó en una silla y la profesora los hizo ponerse en círculo. Miró a todos observándoles y temiendoles. Parecía más seguro estar por el bosque con su padre que en aquella clase. La profesora pidió un voluntario para cantar y sin pensarlo cantó esa canción subiéndose a la silla, esa que tantas veces había cantado su padre para que ella pudiera dormir y acallar la hambre de su estómago.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Ese niño estaba sentado en frente de ella. Sin saber porqué se la cantó a él, cada letra y cada palabra la cantó mirándolo. Su pelo rubio le caía por su frente y estaba sentado con las manos sobre las rodillas. Por su vestimenta sabía que no era de la Veta, la parte pobre pobre del Distrito 12. El niño sonreía como si hubiera visto algo magnífico y ella sólo paró de cantar y se sentó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Entonces el tercer día de colegio descubrió su nombre: Peeta Mellark, hijo de los panaderos del Distrito 12. Nunca sería su amigo, no era como ella, él tenía qué comer y ella sólo podía aguantar el hambre y aguantarse con lo que su padre cazaba porque con el dinero que ganaba tenía que pagarle el Capitolio facturas o cosas que ella no comprendía.

Sí, Peeta Mellark estaba en la puerta del colegio hablando con los niños y como siempre la miró y luego las manos juntas de Gale y ella. Por mucho que la mirara ella sabía que era por desprecio porque se consideraba de una categoría mejor, o eso quería creer, aunque en su mirada veía que brillaba algo que no estaba en las demás y siempre que había hablado con ella había sido muy amable.

Agitó la cabeza para quitar los pensamientos sobre Peeta Mellark y se separó para ir a su clase y encontrarse con la hija del alcalde, Madge Undersee, que era la única con la que hablaba. Se sentó en su pupitre quitó las cosas de su mochila y se giró para ver qué hacía Madge en su sitio. Pero no se encontró con la mirada de la niña rubia sino con la del niño rubio hijo de panaderos que no era capaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Katniss se giró y se intentó concentrar en la clase. Todo era muy extraño cuando le ocurrían esas cosas con él.

- Ya está Katniss, tienes 7 años preocúpate porque tu padre vuelva y porque Prim tenga que comer mientras papá no está- Pensó.

Eso lo más sano para ella era acordarse de su hermana, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Hazelle para que pudiera ser alimentada por la madre de Gale ya que ellos estaban pasando grandes problemas económicos. A veces le decía a su madre que iba a casa de Gale y salía al bosque a practicar para poder coger comida y poder llevársela a Prim y a los hermanitos de Gale. Si alguien se enterase la matarían pero no podía ver las lágrimas de su hermana pequeña suplicando algo qué comer, la mataban.

La profesora entró y llamó la atención de Katniss porque escuchó unos tacones tras ella, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mujer que siempre salía en la televisión: Effie Trinket

¿Qué haría allí?

* * *

Sé que que no es gran cosa pero lo haré a mi manera y a quién no le gusta es libre de ignorarlo y decir lo que quiera de mi fic :D

Espero reviews que contestaré por PM, como siempre.

Con todo mi love.

Carniss.


End file.
